Siblings
by mallorysmannequin
Summary: Cesare is not sure when he falls in love with his sister. But he knows he'll never stop loving her. AU Modern Day. Contains explicit sexual content and incest. Cesare x Lucrezia. (Formatting now fixed and all that)


OKAY SIX TIMES A CHARM. This story has been the biggest thorn in my side.

It's four years overdue and a lot longer than I expected. The formatting is fixed and hopefully edited better. AU: Modern day. Incest and explict sexual content. Let me know what you think!

* * *

He was not sure when he loved his sister. That is, he did not realize when he had fallen _in_ love with his sister. But that probably wasn't true either. He had loved her the very first time he had seen her, his big, brown eyes set upon her wide blue ones.

She wasn't yet an hour old and his heart no longer beat for his own soul. He had been excited from the very first day he had learned he would have another sibling. Cesare had grown tired of being Juan's only brother, his only plaything. Though he was just one year younger than his brother, Juan treated him like a baby.

The games Cesare wanted to play were never fun enough, his jokes never quite to the older boy's liking. Juan saw the love Cesare had for their mother was a sign of weakness. Cesare was tired. Even at five, he knew he wouldn't treat the newest family member the way he had been treated.

The headstrong five year old made his parents promise not to tell him what the new baby would be, a little boy or a little girl. He didn't care; in fact, he more than enjoyed surprises. But all the ones he had ever known had been ruined by Juan.

The only way he convinced his brother not to spoil his joy was when he pushed him down in the sandbox, his bony knees pressed into Juan's chest. "You will not tell me! I don't want to know!"

"It's a…" Cesare didn't let him finish, his hand slapping the other boy's cheek. "Say you promise."

"Let me go! " Juan yelled. "Mama!" He screamed, "Mama!" It wasn't five seconds before his mother came running, yanking Cesare off Juan.

He struggled helplessly against his mother's grip, kicking and yelling, the strength and wrath of an angry five year old too much for pregnant Vanozza. "I don't want to know what the baby is!" He yelled for a final time, running off into the house and into his room before anyone could come after him. And so, for the first time in his life, Juan managed to keep his mouth shut and the secret sealed.

It was late on an April school night, long after Cesare had been put to bed. He was dreaming, something about a power ranger or a toy he wanted. The toy was calling his name, getting louder and louder until he finally realized his father shaking him awake. He was instantly angry; grumpy he was being woken so suddenly. There was no way it was time for school already.

"Cesare," his father said quickly, "I'm sorry to wake you but the baby is coming. Your grandmother is on her way. She will take you to school in the morning."

His eyes bulged, excitement spreading through his body and anger forgotten as he jumped out of bed. "Why can't I go with you?"

"You have school." Rodrigo says, putting an outfit on the end of Cesare's bed. "You will see the baby later."

"No, Papa. I will see it now."

Rodrigo laughs, learning down to kiss his son's forehead. "It is not an it, dear boy. It is a baby. Your sibling. And you shall see him," he pauses, smiling at his son's reaction. "Or her, when you are finished with school."

The little boy opens his mouth to argue, to protest and beg to tag along with his parents, but his mother scrambles in the room, her hands gripped tightly around the bottom of her huge belly. "Rodrigo. We must go."

Juan wanders in, his hair still a mess from sleep, his eyes bored at all the commotion. "Do I still have to go to school?"

"Yes," his parents say in unison.

Cesare cannot simply understand why and how his brother is so nonchalant, so bored and annoyed at being woken in the middle of the night. Doesn't he realize a new life is coming into the world?

They are gone just after their Nana comes in, smiling as she looks at her grandsons. "Let's get you boys back to bed."

Time has stopped, Cesare swears. He is still too young to read a clock, but he knows the hands have not moved since his father waked him. The day at school is slow, so unbearably slow, even more so than usual. 2:00 PM won't come fast enough, and annoyingly enough, his grandmother isn't there as soon as the doors are open and he is free of his lessons.

Finally, after what seems like days, Cesare climbs into the backseat and buckles his seatbelt around his waist. "Nana, are we going to the hospital?"

"You're like our dog, C," Juan sneers, " You'll pee your pants like he does when he's excited."

"Juan," Nana warns, "Stop. And yes, we are going to the hospital."

Cesare bounces all the way to the hospital and all the way up the elevator. Can't this thing go any faster? The young boy can hear his father's deep voice from down the hall as soon as the doors open and he snatches his hand from his grandmother, sneakers squeaking as he runs full speed toward his parents.

The heavy hospital door cracks against the wall as Cesare slams it open, grinning as his parents look down upon the loud intrusion. "Ah, my son!" Rodrigo says, scooping him up off the floor and hoisting him onto his hip. "Do you finally want to know what your sibling is?"

"Yes, Papa. Tell me."

Rodrigo smiles as he leans Cesare over, Vanonzza turning the new baby toward her brother, pressing the blanket away from her tiny chin. "You have a sister, my love."

Cesare doesn't like girls. He doesn't like their giggles, their attitudes, their ponytails and pink dresses. But he loves his sister already. This girl is different. She holds his tiny, five year old heart in her even smaller hands.

He looks upon her with pure reverence, his smile gracing his features as Rodrigo sets him down on the bed beside his mother. The baby girl watches her brother has he gently touches her face, tracing her tiny nose and pouted lips. "I love her already."

Juan sighs, having finally reached the room where his family has gathered. "She's cute. But she's just a baby. What's her name?"

Vanozza tweaks her elder son's nose. "Her name is Lucrezia."

"What?" Juan asks. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's a pretty name," Cesare interjects. "Lucresia," he says, unable to pronounce the z correctly. "Sia," he says again. " .Sia."

"You can't even say it." Juan laughs at Cesare, and Rodrigo thumps him on his shoulder.

"Stop it right now."

Lucrezia grows quickly, her brother Cesare constantly by her side. He likes to feed her, to hold her, to call upon their mother at her slightest frown. "I don't want her to be sad," he tells his mother over and over. "I will never let her be sad."

Vanozza smiles at her son, running the baby's bottle under the hot water. "No, I do not fear she will ever be sad with you around."

When she is almost one, and Cesare is six, he watches her toddle around the living room, making sure at least one of her hands is always gripping something. "Cesare," Juan calls from the doorway. "Come play checkers with me."

"I'm playing with Lucrezia."

"You're always playing with her. She doesn't even do anything." Cesare looks away from his sister only for a moment, glaring at Juan. "Mama is making dinner, Papa is at work. She can't be left alone."

"Isn't that what the playpen is for? And mom's in the next room over."

"Our little sister shouldn't be alone."

"You're so annoying." Cesare doesn't have time to reply before he hears a crash behind him, his baby sister on the ground, giant tears leaking from her eyes. She has a bump on her head, the corner of the table the obvious culprit of her blemish. Lucrezia screams louder as she crawls toward Cesare, looking to him for comfort.

"Ugh," Juan groans from the door. "Does she ever stop screaming?" Cesare decides then he won't ever look away from his baby sister again.

Lucrezia does, of course, learn to walk. But as Cesare grows older and stronger, he barely lets her tiny, perfect feet touch the ground. His parents tease him she'll grow attached to his hip. He wouldn't mind that, he thinks. A princess such as his sister should never have to do anything on her own.

Juan grows more and more isolated from his siblings, even after their youngest brother is born. Juan likes Gioffre better, but he's not infatuated. He gets annoyed at the crying and the bad smell when the baby soils his diaper. He hates the diminished attention from his parents. Juan thinks he'll never win.

Cesare is in fifth grade when Lucrezia starts kindergarten. He holds her hand as he walks her to her classroom, her blue eyes showing fear and uncertainty. "Don't be scared, Little Sister."

"I don't want to go."

"You have to."

"Are you coming with me?"

"I can't, though I would if I could."

A single tear leaks from her eye and Cesare wipes it away. "I'll be right in this spot as soon as you're done.

"Pinkie promise?" Lucrezia asks, holding out her pinkie to her favorite brother.

"Pinkie promise."

Lucrezia ends up not minding school so much, though the day makes her wish she had a different name. No one can say it and she gets tired of pronouncing it. "I'll just call you L," everyone says and eventually she gives up. She likes the fact can draw and chat though, two of her favorite things. The little girl only wants her brother could be there to do those things with her, like he does at home. When she falls on the playground and her knee is scraped, she really wants her brother there.

The bell rings and Lucrezia isn't quite sure what it means until her teacher directs her to gather her things. She grabs her purple backpack from the cubbyhole and lines up behind her friends, waiting to be released. Lucrezia grins as she notices her brother's brown curls just outside the door. There he is waiting, just like he promised.

The brother and sister grow more and more entwined as time passes. They are closer than twins and no one seems to understand the bond they have. Neither one of them care, for as long as they have each other, it is enough.

Lucrezia is scared of many things, though deep down she knows she really isn't. She does, occasionally have bad dreams, most often inspired by those tales Juan tells her of monsters under her bed and in her closet. The dark frightens her after these dreams, and Cesare uses part of his allowance to get her a nightlight.

But, of course, she finds it easier to wonder down the hall into her brother's room, tapping him on the shoulder until he wakes up and pulls her into bed with him. "There are monsters in my room," she says, pulling Cesare's comforter up to her nose.

"There aren't any in here," he says, smiling as he kisses the top of her head. "You're safe with me." Lucrezia never thought otherwise.

Lucrezia is twelve when Juan leaves for college. She will miss him, but she won't miss his temper or his smart attitude. She hugs him bye at the door, giving him a present to put into his dorm-room. "Bye, Lu. Behave yourself." She forces a smile, biting the inside of her cheek at the terrible nickname Juan has blessed her with.  
Vanozza corrals all four of her children into her arms, crying quietly. "When did you grow up?" She croons against Juan's hair. "You were just being born."

"Oh, Mother," Juan groans. "I'm only four hours away." She only cries harder as each of her babies pull away. "And you're getting ready to drive me there. Let's get on with it."

"We will be back tomorrow," Rodrigo states. "Please don't burn down the house."

"Don't be silly, Papa," Lucrezia laughs as she kisses her father's cheek. "We will be here as soon as you get back."

The three siblings left wait outside until they can no longer see their parent's large SUV. Cesare has been left in charge of Lucrezia and Gioffre for the night, glad he didn't have to help move his brother into college. Eighteen years of constant Juan was more than enough.

Gioffre goes to play his video games, while Lucrezia settles on the couch, throwing her feet into Cesare's lap. "You're not allowed to go to college, brother."

"I don't think I have a choice."

"No, you don't. I've already made it for you. You're not going." He laughs weakly, tickling his little sister's feet.

He nods at her and pulls her as she tries to scurry away from his tickling fingers. "Then I will not go."

"Is it bad I'm not sad Juan is gone?" She wonders aloud, looking her brother in the eye and sighing.

"Nothing you think is bad, Little One."

"That I'm not so sure of." He is confused, but doesn't press the matter any further, only tickling her sides to hear her twinkling laugh again. He thinks she should always be laughing.

It is September of Cesare's senior year of high school when Rodrigo sits down with his son in his office. "Have you thought about where you'll go to college, my son?"

"Some." Cesare answers. This is not a conversation he wishes to have.

"Only some?" Rodrigo questions, placing his hands under his chin.

"You have almost perfect test scores and you've only thought about college _some_? What will you even study?"

"History, maybe. English. I don't know."

His father smiles widely. "Perfect majors for our future lawyer. You will do well."

Cesare brings himself to hum in agreement. "Of course, Father. Just like you."

"And you will apply to all the Ivy League schools."

"If you'd like."

"Excellent," Rodrigo encourages. "You will start your applications tomorrow."

Lucrezia does not react well to each of Cesare's acceptance letters, especially to those schools too far away for her liking. Though the distance from his room to hers is too far for her liking.

In March, she stalks into his room after dinner, her cheeks pink from crying and lips dry. "You said you wouldn't go."

"I don't want to."

"You promised you'd never leave. You told me that when I was a baby. I remember."

He strokes her long blonde hair, pulling her close to his side. "I'm only going to be an hour and twenty minutes away, my Little One."

She rests her forehead on her knees, sniffling quietly. "Who will I have now?"

Cesare sighs as he kisses the crown of her head. "You will always have me."

Saying goodbye to her other half is probably the hardest thing she's ever done. She cries as she clutches his gray t-shirt, digging her nails into the fabric and holding him tightly. "You can't go."

"Now, now," Rodrigo says. "He must go. This is his calling. It will be your turn soon enough, Lucrezia." She almost laughs at how poorly he has interpreted her tears. She wants to help Cesare move into his dorm, but she has late summer assignments due at the start of next week. "Don't forget about me," She tells Cesare, pulling back and crossing her arms over her chest.

His heart breaks in his chest, and he is surprised by how beautiful she is, even when crying. "I could never."

School life is boring for Cesare. He loves history, he loves english. But he does not love being away from his baby sister. There are girls all around him here, beautiful, smart, flirtatious. He is charmed, but none of them compare to the girl waiting at home.

Then he feels disgusted. That is his sister. He only misses her because of that, right? Right.

He soon meets a girl. Tall, lean, blonde. She's not amazing, but she is nice. And he needs nice. They have coffee together, then dinner. A movie the next week, a party afterward. And finally, when he's buried deep inside her, he closes his eyes and realizes he can't feel anything at all. He cannot finish.

Lucrezia is scrolling through her Facebook when her brother pops up on her dash. He has been tagged in a photo by a girl she doesn't know. A pang of jealousy runs through her veins and she slams the laptop closed. So much for her brother never forgetting her. When Cesare calls twice that night, she does not answer. Nor does she answer for the next four days. On the fifth day, Lucrezia finally picks up the phone.

"Are you alright?" Cesare practically shouts. "You no longer pick up my calls?"

"I figured you'd be with your girlfriend." She's annoyed at him; she's annoyed at herself for being annoyed with him. She has no right.

"My girlfriend?"

"I saw your Facebook. I thought you said you'd never forget me."

"I haven't, Little One. You know I haven't."

"Do I?"

"Are you jealous?" Lucrezia can hear the wry smile in her brother's voice.

"Of course not," she scoffs, embarrassed to be called out.

"You know you're the only girl for me." Lucrezia forgives her brother without another word, and Cesare's stomach turns as he realizes what his words truly mean.

Though time seems slow, it passes as it always does. Lucrezia goes through high school, bored but excelling in everything she tries. Her grades are pristine, her extracurriculars growing by the week. But she is unhappy. Her house seems empty without Cesare, and she misses him more every day. Cesare does not speak of his trysts in front of her, to her. He can't bring himself to, and she's glad because she doesn't think she can take it.

Cesare is home for the Thanksgiving holidays; a precious five days Lucrezia will not take for granted. Cesare spoils her as he's always done, bringing her early Christmas gifts, indulging her every wish. Juan is home too, much to Lucrezia's annoyance.

Her eldest brother has only been home for a day and she has already lost count how many times he's complained about everything, especially the bond Cesare and Lucrezia have. "Nothing ever changes, does it?" Juan says snidely, glaring at his brother.

"No, it doesn't." Cesare answers, leaving his brother to his television show. He wonders around his large house, looking for his sister. He finds her asleep on the couch, her arm hanging over the side, her fingers touching the hardwood floor.

He cannot help but watch her sleep for a few minutes. She is still the face of innocence, her cheeks still as round as they always have been, her lips every bit as pink as they were the day she was born. Lucrezia is as beautiful as an angel, his angel.  
Cesare's mind is bombarded with thoughts of what it would be like to kiss her, to feel her lips against his. He wants to know so badly, he almost charges at her and goes with his wishes, but he feels too fucking sick.

Lucrezia stirs slightly, barely opening her eyes but reaching out her arm in her brother's direction. "Won't you carry me to bed?" "Of course my love," Cesare coughs out. She feels light as a feather as he picks her up.

It is that night she has her first dream of her brother. It feels so real, his head buried between her thighs, his mouth pressed to her most private place. She writhes on the bed as his tongue flicks against her over and over, making her knees quiver and voice hoarse.

Lucrezia's hands grip at the sheets as the sensations Cesare's making her feel grow more and more intense. She grows tired of knuckling at her sheets, instead slapping her palms against her thick mahogany headboard. She pushes herself down further against his tongue, his mouth; the stubble upon his chin scraping against her thighs.

Cesare's hands grab her hips, yanking her further down the bed, pressing her hips into the mattress, now moving his tongue in circles over the spot that sends her foot digging into his back. She can do nothing but moan his name and circle her leg around the back of his neck until she feels herself just at the edge of oblivion.

She awakes with a start, sitting straight up and wiping her hair from her damp neck and forehead. She feels dirty, on edge, disgusting. But alive, so fucking alive. There is a knock on her door and she tries to control her breathing. It doesn't work.

"Yes?" She calls out, turning her head toward the opening door.

"Breakfast is…" Cesare begins, but stops when he sees her appearance. "You alright?"

"Fine," Lucrezia mumbles. "Bad dream. I'll be down in a minute." Cesare nods and closes her door.

She groans as her head falls back into her pillows. She wonders how she will face her brother in a few minutes, if not for the rest of her life. This first dream is a curse, for it only begins a sequence of stronger ones that invade her sleep almost nightly.

Lucrezia counts down the days until Cesare graduates. He will be home in a matter of months, back into their Manhattan home as he begins an internship at a lawfirm on the Upper East Side and enters the law school at NYU.

She is happy to know Juan will not be returning home, that he will be attending a master's program even further away than his undergraduate alma mater. Lucrezia chooses to attend NYU, not necessarily because of her brother, but it's certainly a large part of it. The four years he has been away from her is more than enough. And he agrees.

"You, Little One, are now the one not allowed to go to college."

"But you left me.

"Touché," he replies, tracing her cheek. "But it's different."

"How?" She asks him, gazing up and looking into his eyes.

"Because you are my sister. And you are mine." The words fall from his lips before he can stop them, his throat closing after he says them.

"Yours," she confirms, smiling at her brother. Lucrezia kisses his palm and turns away, headed to her room to work on another essay.

Cesare is home in May, four months before Lucrezia will begin her own college career.

"Congratulations, brother," She croons, hugging him from behind.

"Thank you," He replies, placing his hands over hers.

The first two months of summer are hot and Cesare wishes Lucrezia wouldn't prance around in shorts, those tiny shorts that bare her pale and perfect legs. He wishes he could look away, but she is a temptress. He's pretty sure she's doing it on purpose; he's known her long enough to know she loves attention, especially from him. But he can't bring himself to mind, because he loves to give it to her.

It is July, and they are on their yearly vacation to the private beach the Borgia family favors. Lucrezia is tanning by the pool, her sunglasses hiding most of her face. Her turquoise bikini clings to her curves as she suns.

Cesare watches from the window, feeling more like a peeping tom than anything else. He should look away, to turn back and go to his room, to the beach, to anywhere but staring at his eighteen year old sister. Cesare is hypnotized. When had she grown up? When had she lost her small baby chubbiness and turned into something so divine?

Lucrezia notices her brother staring, secretly proud she still has his attention after all these years. And, like when she was little, she will play games. She sits up, lifting her one leg to rub on some more sunscreen. She takes her time, starting at her ankles, moving up her calf to her knee, where she stops and places her leg back onto the green lawn chair.

She bends over, making sure that her breasts are on display as she squirts the lotion into her hands. As she glances back up, just to make sure he is still watching, she places one foot upon the ground, leaving her legs spread just enough to drive her brother insane. Lucrezia smirks as she covers her thigh, repeating her action on the opposite leg.

Cesare bites his lip and curses under his breath as he continues to watch his little sister play her game, his hands clenching into fists when she moves on to rubbing the sunscreen on her chest, being sure her tiny fingers cover the swell of her breasts. He groans as he looks down upon his growing hardness, toes tingling and hands shaking. For the love of God, pull it together, he thinks.

It continues like this for the next few weeks, each of them pushing each other to the very edge.

It is a Saturday morning, early, hours before anyone else is awake. Cesare is in the kitchen, unable to sleep from the frustration that ebbs through his veins and from the heat that never seems to end.

"What are you doing up, brother?" Her voice catches him by surprise, but it is the only voice he wishes to hear.

"I could ask you the same." Cesare smiles gently at his sister, holding his arms out for her.

Lucrezia steps into them eagerly, letting her forearms rest on his shoulders, her fingers laced behind his neck.

"Bad dreams," She smiles. "Like always."

"Those again?" He asks, leaning his cheek against her warm arm.

"Yes," she hums. "Those."

Lucrezia is still in her pajamas, tiny shorts and an old faded shirt he vaguely recognizes as his. "Is this mine?" He asks, gently tugging on the fabric.

"I stole it years ago."

"I looked for it for a year and a half. You thief," he accuses, his face graced with a smile and his voice tender.

"I wear it when I miss you."

"I'm right here." He pulls her closer, resting his head on her shoulder. He can feel her shrug. Cesare pulls back, cupping her face between his hands. "You've grown far too much."

Her heart beats a little quicker when his hands embrace her face, her knees a little wobbly. She, in fact, had not been having a bad dream. She had had one those dreams. Those dreams that drive her crazy and leaving her grinding against her sheets or her own hand, wishing it was her brother instead.

Lucrezia cannot help herself as she leans forward, pressing her forehead against Cesare's, closing her eyes as she feels the warmth of his skin against hers. They stay like that for what seems like forever, just breathing, enjoying the electricity that flows between them. When her eyes open, he is staring with such an intense look that her heart almost stops. It is a look of worship.

She is overwhelmed by the urge to kiss him, to feel his lips and find out what it would feel like to have him. Lucrezia blinks once, twice, before she tilts her lips to her brothers.

They are both caught off guard for a moment, in a game of chicken as they each skirt around the real kiss. Their lips barely touch; his top lip between her heart shaped ones; Cesare's fingers curling into her hair.

It is he that initiates the kiss, capturing Lucrezia's with such passion that her breath is taken away. He kisses her roughly, pulling her by her neck until she's as close to him as he can get her, locked between his thighs and his hands. She's not going anywhere. Lucrezia kisses him back with just as much force, molding her mouth to match his.

She's been kissed before, but it has never been like this. She never wants it to stop. She bites at his bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth as his fingers leave her hair and travel down her back.

His movements are no longer his own as his tongue slips into her mouth. They both know this is so wrong, but neither pulls away until it is impossible to breathe. "I'm sorry," he says, dropping his hand as if her skin as burned him, pushing himself out of his chair. "I shouldn't. We shouldn't."

He doesn't know what else to say as he runs out of the kitchen, leaving his sister to touch her trembling lips and contemplate what has just happened.

The next few days are awkward, with Cesare avoiding his sister as much as he can. He's glad his family will travel home, where he will begin his internship, which will hopefully distract him from the guilt that creeps within him.

Lucrezia is hurt. They have always been so close and she's lost without him. She can only hope he will come around, but he is stubborn and continues to avoid her at all costs. Lucrezia relives the moment over and over in her mind, trying to imagine what might have happened had it continued. Little does she know her brother is locked away in his room, thinking the same thing, ignoring the uncomfortable tightness in his shorts that doesn't seem to leave him.

The family is home finally, and only then does Cesare seem to relax around his sister again. He makes her laugh, he tickles her, he readies her for college. He is the big brother Lucrezia has always loved, only missing the thing she wants most.

It is the first day of classes and Lucrezia is up early, fixing her hair, making sure she has everything in order. It's almost time to leave when there is a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She calls from her bathroom, putting on one final coat of mascara.

"Didn't I tell you that you aren't going to college?" She smiles at her brother, crossing into her room until she's standing in front of him.

"So you did." "And you're still going, I see."

Lucrezia laughs as he nuzzles his nose against hers while he gently brushes her hair behind her ears.

"I have no choice," she replies, giving her brother the smile she only reserves for him. She pulls him in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tip toes to better reach him.

"Mine," he reminds her, pulling away quickly to kiss the side of her mouth. "She stands with her mouth wide open as he turns and walks out her door, not bothering to close it behind him. Lucrezia hears his own door close and she sighs as she realizes she's now late for class.

Cesare is busy. Not even in university was he this busy. He barely has time to eat or sleep, and every waking moment he isn't glued to books or at the office he thinks of his sister. He catches glimpses of her in the hall or in the living room. He can hear his father asking her about her classes, her mother laughing with her as they cook. But he does not have time to see her himself.

Lucrezia is busy, too. She thinks about Cesare's words in her ear, the kiss she shared with him almost a month ago. It's like his lips are now permanently ingrained upon her skin, a tattoo of sordid sorts she never wants to get rid of. She hates playing cat and mouse with him like this, and begins another game she prays will have a different result.

It's the Sunday of Labor Day weekend, and Lucrezia has plans to go out with her friends. It's been a very long time since she's been out clubbing. She doesn't particularly enjoy it, but she needs an excuse. This, this night, is all part of her plan.

She sits in front of her mirror, applying a small amount of makeup, just enough to make her skin glow and her eyes even brighter. Lucrezia's golden hair is long and parted in the middle, cascading down her back and framing her face in perfect golden waves. She is the definition of beauty. No one, not even her worst enemy could deny that.

When she is satisfied with her look, she moves to her large closet, pulling out the black dress she had bought just for tonight. It is short and strapless, unlike anything she's ever worn. The neckline is low, with a gap that showcases her chest and perfect breasts. It hugs her hips in the most flattering way, showing the hourglass figure that drives every man, especially her own brother, insane.

She pulls her shoes off the shelf, gold heels with two simple straps, one wrapped around her ankle, the other across her toes. Radiant is the only way to describe her, especially after she slips on her leather jacket. And she knows exactly how her brother will react.

Lucrezia makes her way down the hallway, knocking gently upon her brother's door. It opens a few seconds later, his eyes widening as he takes in her appearance.

"I wanted to tell you goodnight, brother." Lucrezia croons, reaching up to pat Cesare's cheek.

"That's quite the outfit to go to bed in."

"I'm going out with friends."

"You're not leaving the house like that."

"Like what?" Lucrezia challenges. "I'm dressed. I'm eighteen. My friends are waiting."

Cesare shakes his head, opening his door a little wider. "You're not leaving the house until you change."

She laughs at her brother. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Lucrezia," He says, his voice full of warning.

"My friends are waiting." Cesare grabs her wrist before she can go any further, yanking her into his bedroom and pushing her up against the door.

"I will lock you in this room before I let you leave in that dress."

"Why?" She challenges. "Aren't I pretty?"

"You're beautiful, you know that." The door locks behind her and she swallows as Cesare pushes her fully against the door, chest to chest. Her heart beats with the sound of the lock turning.

Cesare takes her wrists, placing them above her head, pressing his knee between her thighs. "I won't play this game anymore.

"What game?"

He groans at her question, brushing their lips together. "You know what game."

Their lips are crushed together in a matter of seconds, all the frantic frustration and temptation of the last few years invested into this one kiss. Cesare's fingers dig into the delicate skin of her wrists as he kisses her harder.

His breath catches in his throat as his lips move from hers, across her jaw to her neck, nipping at the skin that flushes red under his touch. He so badly wishes to mark her, to bruise her skin. "I told you that you were mine, did I not?"

Lucrezia cannot answer. "I won't share you looking like that."

Lucrezia's hands dive beneath the back of Cesare's shirt, caressing his skin with her fingernails as his palms press against her chest, squeezing her breasts beneath her black dress. She is so perfect in his hands he can barely stand it.

He's so far beyond the point of return that he can't bring himself to think of anything but being buried into her sweet cunt, how soft, how wet, how perfect she must feel. Cesare pulls back when he hears a single whimper escape from between his little sister's lips.

Lucrezia is looking at him like she always has, those bright doe eyes wide with worship, love, complete and total trust. It only eggs him on. His hands cradle her cheeks once more, searching her face for any shred of doubt she may have, any sign that they should not continue down into this grave in which they're digging themselves.

But he can find none as she smiles and any amount of strength he might have had left to deny her vanishes.

Cesare hoists Lucrezia up, her legs wrapped around his hips while his hands grip her ass tightly, his teeth nipping at her skin again. She grinds against his stomach, seeking pressure to the place between her thighs that aches the most for him, for her protector, for the love of her life.

He carries her to his bed, allowing her to fall back on the plush mattress with a soft thump. Cesare stands in front of the girl upon his bed, the girl that's spent far too much time in his fantasies and thoughts, and not nearly enough time as a tangible secret, a beautiful object he can touch and please to no end. He caresses her ankles gently before he yanks her to the edge of the bed.

The dress she wears bunches up higher around her thighs, exposing just a glimpse of the black lace she's hiding beneath it. He slips her tiny shoes from her feet, letting each of them drop to the floor with a clatter.

Lucrezia is now his prey, and he is the predator. He will consume her, to have all of her, to hold her heart between his very hands. Both of them know he already does. Cesare kisses both her calves before he drops to his knees, letting her legs dangle off the side of the bed.

Cesare pushes her pretty black dress up around her stomach, kissing the side of her knee as his fingers hook into the sides of her underwear, pulling them down her legs as slowly as he possibly can, for he would enjoy to hear her beg for him.

Lucrezia watches her brother with her eyes wide open, wishing for his touch, his mouth. Just like that dream that won't leave her alone.

When her underwear is gone, she feels quite shy, her legs instinctively closing on their own. She has so often dreamt of this moment and now that is upon her, she isn't quite sure how exactly how to react.

"Don't," Cesare says, sliding his hands under her knees as he places wet, warm kisses up her thighs.

"You are too beautiful to hide." Lucrezia blushes and forgets her bashfulness as Cesare's mouth envelops her center.

Her hands fly straight into his thick brown hair, grasping and tugging at the curls. Cesare cannot move, locked between her thighs, though there is no place else he would rather be.

Cesare can hear her moaning quietly, her fist tucked against her mouth just incase someone should pass by the door. She's not particularly inclined to be found out by her parents in such a situation.

Cesare is in heaven as he licks at her, tasting how sweet she is, just like he always imagined she would be. Lucrezia is pulling on his hair so hard it hurts, but he loves every single second of it. Cesare flicks his tongue harder, pressing down upon the spot that makes her toes curl and whisper his name under her breath.

He will make her come. Over. And over and over. Until she's begging him to stop. His tongue slips inside of her and her heel presses painfully into his shoulder blade, her finger nails scraping his scalp. Cesare licks back up to her clit, holding her hips down to the bed as she writhes and grinds against his mouth. God, he's never felt so in love.

Lucrezia's body bucks one more time as she falls into ecstasy, her muscles clamping, her body shaking, her brain no longer in control of her movements. She is lost, she can only focus upon her brother's mouth. And how much she wants more. More, more more. And she will get it. Lucrezia has never been denied anything by Cesare.

He stands up to crawl over her when she is finished shaking, covering her body with his own. Lucrezia is putty in his hands, just as he is in hers. "Baby," he says softly, capturing her lips, only slightly gentler than before.

Cesare slides his hand up her side, wrapping his fingers around neck tightly enough to capture her attention. Lucrezia faces him, her lips wide and raw from his kisses, her skin on fire and adrenaline flowing through her veins as he tightens his hold around her neck.

"Is this what you wanted?" Lucrezia reaches to kiss him, but he moves his mouth just out of her reach.

"Tell me."

"Yes," she says again, stronger, louder. "Yes."

"This?" He asks again, grinding into her, pressing his hardness against her center, her wetness seeping through his thin pajama pants.

Lucrezia nods, quickly reaching for the elastic band that keeps the one thing she wants most away from her. Cesare is faster, grabbing her hands and pressing them above her head again. He is so cruel, she thinks.

"So eager, Little One." Cesare grinds his hips harder, watching closely as Lucrezia's eyes close, her neck extending as she stretches out in pleasure. He grinds until she is as close as she'll ever be, her nerves on fire, her body about to quake for the second time with only the pleasure her brother can give her.

His hips stop, watching and grinning at her frustration. But he will deny her no longer, he no longer has the strength. Cesare reaches behind her, ripping down the zipper of her dress, getting it off of her as fast as he possibly can.

He groans as he realizes she's not wearing a bra, his face instinctually burying into the valley of her breasts. But there will be time for that later. There are more important things to tend to.

Cesare finally allows Lucrezia to touch him, to reach down and press her hand against his length. She palms for a few seconds before she grabs his shirt and pulls it off his body. He could be a statue. A God. He probably is.

When Lucrezia turns her attention back down to his length, Cesare bites back a moan. Her gentle hand touches him so delicately, but with intensity that only she could have. Lucrezia slides his pajamas down his legs, her hand immediately wrapping around his cock when they hit the floor. He is like steel in her hand. She is infatuated. She could explore him all day.

Cesare moves suddenly, catching his sister under her arms and pulling her into a sitting position. He sits up himself; his legs crossed as he licks his lips and pulls his sister into his lap. Lucrezia keeps herself elevated, her hands holding her up as she slides one leg on each side of Cesare's hips.

Slowly, he lowers her onto his cock, spreading her, filling her, feeling her. She feels like heaven, his sweetest sin. They both know at this moment that they were made for each other; that she, like the Bible says, was cut from his own rib. They were each other's soulmates. Perfection personified.

Lucrezia's mouth falls open as their hips meet, her back arched, their lower stomachs pressed tightly together. Cesare's right hand rests on her ribs, his left on her lower-back, guiding her forward slowly, letting her work against him, a slow burn that runs between them.

The two rock together and Lucrezia moans as Cesare pulls her tighter against him, the tip of his cock hitting a spot inside of her she never knew existed. She moans loudly in response, eyes begging Cesare to hit the spot again.

He places two fingers against her angelic mouth, gently prying her lips apart as he laughs at her moans and looks of pleasure.

"Quiet," he says, angling his hips in just the right way. "You must be quiet."

Cesare knows his sister too well, and knows she cannot be quiet. His fingertips press against her tongue, her teeth. Lucrezia is silenced as he rises his hips up at the same time he pulls her down, her eyes rolling back in her head as she sucks on his fingers, trying so hard to follow his instructions.

Cesare's patience with this position runs thin and he pushes her roughly to his bed, her head landing between his pillows. Lucrezia is so tiny beneath him, her body swallowed by his. He fucking loves how small she is, how he can protect her and cover her completely.

Cesare slams back into her hard, his hand upon her neck, his thumb over her lips. He is transfixed upon her breasts as they bounce from the force of his thrusts and her skin that's turned a shade of pink from heat and excitement. He can't get enough. Lucrezia has never felt such pleasure, her own hands neither large enough nor talented enough to give her exactly what she wants.

And she knows she'll never have it from anyone other than her brother. Her Cesare. She sucks his thumb into her mouth, grasping at his chest, his shoulders, his hair. Anything that will bring them closer.

She refuses to close her eyes, not wanting to miss one second of what's happening around her. She can feel herself getting closer to the edge, wanting the second orgasm so badly. "Please, Cesare."

Lucrezia's not even sure what she's asking for.

Her brother places his lips against her neck, slowly licking a stripe up to her ear. "What, Little One?"

"Please," Lucrezia repeats. "Please."

He knows exactly what she's asking for. Cesare angles his hips upward, gasping into the crook of her shoulder as he feels her come apart around him, her muscles clenching hard and tight.

Lucrezia's face is the look of men's dreams as she orgasms, harder than the first time, harder than she'll ever come with any other man. Cesare fucks her through her ecstasy, watching her body seize up and her mouth fall open. He smashes his lips to hers, catching the whimper that escapes, swallowing it with his tongue, knowing he'll remember it forever.

He can't last any longer and pulls out of her, letting his own groan out as he comes onto her stomach and breasts. His hips still rock against her skin, unable to stop, his want for her never-ending.

There is no strength left in his body as he collapses beside her, face down upon the bed. Both of them struggle to catch their breath, still in shock from what's happened, and just how wonderful it was.

Lucrezia lays in awe at the man beside her, still not quite able to comprehend what's just happened. Cesare turns his head toward the angel beside him, groaning as she drags her finger through the cum on her chest. He thinks she's trying to kill him.

She knows exactly what she's doing, though, and wants nothing more than to test her brother's patience one more time.  
She places her tiny fingertip into her mouth, licking it clean before she lets it fall from between her lips with a small pop.

Cesare is now sure she's going to kill him, no doubt about it. Lucrezia reaches for a tissue beside his bed, wiping up the rest of the mess from her skin, enjoying the feeling that's left behind.

The girl lays on her side, facing her brother, her other half, reaching out to gently touch his curls. Cesare catches her hand, pressing her palm to his lips, giving her gentle kisses. "Mine," he says again, kissing each tip of her fingers. "Mine."

Lucrezia knows she'll never belong to anyone else. The kiss he lays upon her lips is soft and feather-light and it soars her heart into palpitations.

Neither one of them knows what the future might hold, but they know they'll always have each other. And that is all that mattered.


End file.
